Slade's Army
by graffitimastr
Summary: The Titan's enemy, Slade, is setting up an army to complietly demolish the Teen Titans...FOREVER! CHAPTER 3 POSTED!
1. The Author's Note

The Punk rocket walked exceptienally into the Teen Titan's just as he had planded.  
But, Robin quickly noticed he had come through the door. The Titan's and Punk started to engage in deep combat and eventually killed Punk.  
-  
I hope you like this story and I will kepp updateing it!

HAPPY READING,

graffitimastr! 


	2. Slade's note

As the yellow sunset dove into a pool of great dark sky Cyborg quickly gave a breath of relif. As, Punk Rocket slowly desended in to the hard tile of the Titan's lair with his reakless guitar in his rebeliant hands. Robin quickly shot up from the ground as the Punk Rocket lie dead right before him.

"Wow this creature of evil put up a fight and was waring us friends down" Starfire said

"Whatever! I was the one who killed him...remember I was a lion and I bit him" Beast Boy replied along with a moment of silence

"I think that all of us friends did fight together...not just Beast Boy" Starfire said back to Beast Boy in repliy

"WHAT? I could take ten of that Punk Rocket" Beast Boy said slowly lifting up the finger

"Guys, we fought together ok so stop fighting I'm trying to consentrate!" Robin said in that annoyed voice your momm always gives you

"What you consintrating on Robin?" Starfire asked

"Ok, I'll just hang here and watch you guys...whatever your doing." Cyborg said

"Ok, you do that," Beast Boy said

"Anyway, I found a note in Punk's pocket and I'm trying to decode it," Robin said breaking up the complainments

The rest of them were silent as Robin decoded the complicated letter that someone had sent to the Punk Rocket but strangly enough, Raven was not anywere to be seen as she went to headquarters to look through records of the Punk Rocket.' Is this note in Latin?' Robin thought 'How the heck doe'  
he quickly cut himself off as he read more

"More importantly how th heck does Slade know Latin?" Robin said outloud

"Wha? That's from...SLADE?" Cyborg said confused

"I guess so here let me read this note to you guys:

Dear Punk, I need you to get your help in this new quest. First, go to the Titan's headquarter's now! I know your wondering why dose Slade impraticular want me to do this? Well, that's a very good question my friend. You see I'm compliting an army to rightfully destroy these Teen Tiatan's forever

your friend, Slade :-( "

"So, Slade trying to hurt us friends...then we shall fight back" Starfire replied to the note

"Good idea Star," Cyborg said with confusment in his voice

"Well...this is a good heads up. Now we know that an army of our villans are going to try to kill us." Robin replied to both of them

"Yeah, so what are we standing aroung for? We need to get prepared!"

The Teen Titan's quickly rushed to there main headquarters as they awaited the vengance of there arch enemy...Slade! 


	3. Titans Unite

Robin started to think hardly of what to do when Slade and his arm came. Quickly, Robin got up and went to the window and looked at the night fall like a hurricane of darkness. Beast Boy was looking into one of those handheld mirrors and fixing his spiky hair, Starfire was dosing off like your grandma would at a family reunion, and Cyborg was looking at his arm cannon and seeing if he needed to ajust anything. Suddenly, the door swung open and there was a blast of wind and as fast as time itself. The Titan's turned there attention to the door in an orderly fasion. Beast Boy looked into his mirror and quickly saw his hair was messed up.

"Come on, I had my hair perfect!" Beast Boy complainded, and Robin was looking at the door now

"Well you shall try to fashion again," Starfire said back to Beast Boy

"Kid Flash? Is that you?" Robin said noticing bright yellow and red coming from the chair Cyborg was sitting in

"Dang it, You found me!" The Kid flash said slowly getting up from under Cy's chair

"Why are you here, Flash? I thought you were with your dad for the summer?" Robin said to him

"Well I just happend to be in the neighborhood and I happened to here Beat Boy's casual nagging." Kid Flash always had hated Beast Boy

"Hey, that is no-" Beast Boy said getting cut off by Robin

"Don't send him home again. We need as many Titan's as we can get!" Robin explained

"Fine, but he started it!" Beast Boy complained

"Maybe Beast Boy shall become Kid Flash's friend," Starfire said back

"Anyway Flash, did you here what Slade's setting up?" Robin broke up the argument

"Yeah he is soposivly setting up that churro stand in the Bronx that's slogin is 'The best churros ever'." Kid said

"That's going to be a big gamble...I'll have to check that out. Are you sure?" Robin started to get into this

"You bet! I saw employing sighns yesterday to be exagat." Kid Flash replied

"I'll have to try those, anyway no Slade is setting up an army to destroy the Teen Titan's." Robin said

"Even Terra?" Kid Flash was Terra's boyfriend

"I gusse?" Robin said

"No one...absolutly no one destroy's my shnookyphoo!" The Kid Flash yelled

"Then will you help us defeat Slade and his dreaded army?" Robin wondered

"Of course I will. I will do anything to keep Terra alive!" Kid Flash said

"But first we need to get some more people to help us defeat this army!" Robin said

They quickly tried to find and get everyone they could to deafeat Slade's dreaded army.  
They contacted the whole Teen Titan's East and they agreed to help. The Titan's also found Larry the Titan to join them on there quest. Jinx also agreed to join just because Kid Flash was there.  
They even got Hot Spot to join, and also Speedy decided to come. For some reason Robin was acting very weird and when everyone that could help was contacted he took a radio in a closet and slowly turned the nob to turn the device on.

"Red-X...you there?" The radio said

"Yes master. The Titan's have gotten almost all of there full team." Robin said into the radio

"Are you joking? Just kill them right now." The radio said

"But-" The radio cut Robin off

"Right now Red!" The radio demanded

Robin quickly turned into Red-X as he put on his dreaded mask and his eye's turned red.

"Yes Master." Red-X slowly walked out of the closet confidently ready to fight and was possitive that The Tean Titan's would surly be dead tonight or at the latest...midnight. 


	4. The War Begins

Red-X quietly tip towed back into the headquarters quieter than a mouse. As Raven was meditading she heard farly quiet foot steps coming strangly tword her. Raven quickly stopped meditating and got Cyborg to wake up. They quickly woke up the other Teen Titan's and got to the front of headquarters.  
Suddenly, with no warning Red-X jumped out into the flesh from a chair. 

"Teen Titans GO!" Cyborg said taking a race of action

"Azaron Metrio Sinthos!" Raven yelled as a black hole appeared but, Red-X was to smart for this plan. He quickly threw a huge fighting stick into the black hole and after that it closed up.

"He knows how if the Hole of Darkness sucks up one thing it automaticly closes." Raven complained

"Come on! I'll have to shoot him down with my arm cannon." And Cyborg did just that.

"Fight back I shall." Starfire said starting to rise off of the ground

"Ok, I'll just lie back and watch you guys kick Red's tiny butt, ok?" Beast Boy said laying back in a chair

"NO!" Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg said all at once

"Fine! I'll think of something to turn into." Beast Boy said complaining. But Beast Boy quickly turned into an eagal and started to fly around witch was distracting Red-X. Cyborg fired his arm cannon right at Red-X's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Red-X screamed in pain

"Guys look I'm sorry but, Slade commanded me to and-" Robin suddenly said taking off him mask

"Forgive I do friend Robin." Starfire said comferting Robin

"Yeah, us to. Now, let's get you fixed, ok?" Cyborg said kind of like a doctor would

"Ok." Robin said in a light voice

The Titans took him upsiars to exsamin him and help him. Robin was fine just there was a little damage to him sholdar blade. But, then suddenly they heard a smashing of the door and Killer Moth walked up the stairs.

"Slade wants you dead, and what Slade wants...he gets."


	5. The Talk With Cyborg and Robin

Killer Moth called in his army of killer bees and the battle had begun. 

"Azaron Metrio Sinthos!" Raven screamed as she guided a huge bolder tword Killer Moth. The Moth fell to the ground following a very loud thump.

"I'll try and shoot him down with my arm cannon. Beast Boy, turn into some weirdo creature of yours and distract The Moth, Starfire, sneak behind him and shoot beams that should weaken him, and I will warm up my arm cannon and shoot him down." Cyborg said

"What about me Cy?" Robin complainded

"Argue you must not friend Robin. Hurt you are." Starfire explained

"Star's right Rob. Sorry, but your gonna have to sit this one out." Cyborg said

"Go shall we, friends?" Starfire asked

"Yeah, you too Beat Boy we're ready. Everyone get into possition." Cyborg explainded

So Beast Boy and Starfire took there places and began to attack. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and sat there roaring at Killer Moth. While Beast Boy was doing that, Starfire shot her beams at Killer's back and he began to scream very loudly. Quickly, Cyborg got out his arm cannon and began to rapidly fire as he fell followed by another smash.

"Slade will kill you all!" The Moth whispered as he died and vaporized into thin air

"Come on! I could've killed him a lot qui-" Robin said as Cyborg cut him off

"Robin giet this through your head, you couldn't have killed him! Your hurt and very weak Robin!  
You need more strength!" Cyborg yelled

"Hey Cyborg, can I talk to you alone...please?" Robin asked

"Sure I can...you guys?" Cyborg said trying to get them out of the room. They slowly left trying to dectect what was going on.'Was Cyborg with Slade too?' the other Titans wondered

"Loom It's kind of hard to say this...but...," Robin said not finishing his sentance

"But, what? what do you want to tell me?" Cyborg asked

"Ok...I...Like...," There was a moment of silence as he struggled to say

"Starfire," Robin belltet out as Cyborgs jaw dropped through the floor boards

"Wow well...wow! i'm pretty sure Star has passionate feelings about you to but,...WOW!" Cyborg said in shock

"Well duh I toatally know that...just I need help on...you know," Robin said

"I know what?" Cyborg said confused in a way

"On how to ask her out." Robin said kind of embarassed

"Well...you just say...um...you say 'Will you go out with me?' I guesse?" Cyborg was now moderatly confused

"Ok...well...thanks Cy." Robin said

"Um...your welcome?" Now cyborg was confused

Cyborg and Robin walked out of the room making little side conversations but, when they walked into the main headquarters they new they were in big, big troble.


End file.
